


Drabbles

by Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Peter Parker Snaps, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Soul Stone (Marvel), Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround/pseuds/Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround
Summary: ...
Relationships: Mary Parker & Peter Parker & Richard Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. IDEA 1

Wakanda!Peter Parker:

  * Peter is friends with royalty, and as smart as Shuri
  * He isn't African, his parents left him by Wakanda when he was born.
  * His parents are Tony Stark and Mary Fritzapick. Stane took Peter and left him by Wakanda because he was a distraction. Peter was left in a box+blanket, and had a nametag. Later the doctors told Mary that a miscarriage happened.
  * A radioactive spider snuck in and bit Peter while he was being brought to Wakanda.
  * Peter went to America to see if they were ready to open the borders. He became Spider-Man.
  * He videocalls Shuri nearly everyday. He's sent vibranium every few months.
  * After Homecoming he goes back to Wakanda with Mr. Stark for a vacation/work.



FFH!Spider-Verse!Peter Parker:

  * Peter is sucked into Mile's universe a month after Endgame
  * Peter is given a goober and meets up with the other originals every other week
  * He secretly visits other universes to sightsee
  * In his universe, if you touch him he subdues glitches for a short time.
  * He made an app to download on all spidey-people who he met phones so they can talk multi-dimensionally.
  * In FFH he gets rid of Beck faster than you can say EDITH after showing Beck's lies and talks to 833's universe's Spidey about his universe.
  * Due to going multi-dimensional, he doesn't really like MJ as much as before.
  * He mentors new Spider-People and saves universes from Thanos.



Villain!Peter Parker

  * He tries to be villainous but fails miserably.
  * Tony Stark is amused at the villain.
  * Heroes are wondering if Peter is actually a villain.
  * Peter is supported by The Daily Bugle
  * Even Captain America is a better villain than Peter.
  * HYDRA doesn't mess with Peter after a bad attempt at kidnapping him. They would never forget the Villains coming after them because they messed with the most purist, innocent, youngest villain in the universe.
  * Peter's ridiculously smart. He also made an AI named KAREN, and he regularly hacks into the most secure systems in the world, including Wakanda.
  * Thanos tries to get Peter on his side, but instead is turned to the good side. Bad villain indeed.
  * Parker Luck makes it so that whoever he tries to ruin makes it so that they are saved. He gets a sidekick named Miles who also tries to be a villain but fails miserably.
  * Peter is worthy of Mjolnir.



Tom Holland!Peter Parker

  * Peter talks to Tom Holland through dimensional Telepathy.
  * Tom has Peter's powers since the venom spread to him by the link.
  * They switch places whenever they both are extremely negative.
  * Tom is smart but... he just doesn't apply himself.
  * Peter watches FFH before he lives through it. Let's say he avoided it.
  * Tom meets Tony Stark and actually cooks and bakes well.
  * Tom joins Peter and they explore the Spider-Verse. They are together for the first time, though they know each other like the back of their hand.
  * Peter and Tom are Gen Z.




	2. Proud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All he wanted was for Mr. Stark to tell him he was proud. Then the gauntlet is in his hands.

Peter was a hardworking boy, amazing grades and saves people on the daily. Under Mr. Stark's mentoring, he makes his way down the hero path.

Maybe that's what prompted him to do this.

Or the fact that he's been gone for five years. 

No, it isn't. It's the fact that he wants to make his mentor proud. The fact that he wants to hear at least one _"I'm proud of you,"_ maybe an _"I love you."_ It's a selfish reason.

He was in possession of the gauntlet, running and dodging aliens. 

He pulls the gauntlet through the battlefeild.

"KAREN! Activate instand kill mode!" He yelled, killing aliens who tried to come close. _This is getting really close to my moral code._

All he wanted was for Mr. Stark to tell him he was proud. Then the gauntlet is in his hands. A thought ran through his mind. _What if I snapped?_

No, stop that Parker! It might kill you! His logical side of things told him. He rarely ever listened to that side, but he thinks that this might be a good time to.

But wouldn't Mr. Stark be proud if he did this?

That made both his sides quiet. Making up his decision he put his hand into the glove. Power and energy coursed through him and for a moment he blanked out. He snapped. _Put Thanos and his army/those who want the same thing as him into the soul stone, and bring back those lost to the war and Thanos' reason._

"I hope I made you proud," he whispered as he fell.

"Kid!" Mr. Stark yelled, turning towards the boy. He flew over to Peter, resting him on rubble.

Peter blinked his eyes open. It was blurry. "Mr- Mr. Stark?"

"What were you thinking?! You might-might die. You can't go _again_." Mr. Stark scolded him. He sounded like he might cry. Peter frowned.

"Well, my logical side didn't protest my logic." Peter muttered, looking downwards to the gauntlet that was so large in his hand. "And my other side didn't say anything either. I thought it was fine..."

"What is that logic?" Mr. Stark asked.

"Did-" Peter coughed blood into his hand. He stared at it for a second. "Did I make you proud?"

After all, that is why he did it. No, it's not that he had superhealing and superstrength and radioactive blood that would make it so that he wouldn't get hurt. It's not his morals or some superhero self-sacrificing stuff. He just wanted to make his mentor proud.

"I was-am already proud of you." Mr. Stark trembled. Peter could see tears streaming down Mr. Stark's face. He wiped them away.

"Really?" He asked. "I-I'm getting tired Mr. Stark." He started to feel the heavy weight lift off his shoulders. His eyes stung with exhaustion.

"Kid, hold on. We have to get you to the doctors." Mr. Stark said.

He looked at his mentor's face. "Can't I nap a bit?" He whispered, and closed his eyes.

* * *

He opened his eyes again, back at the orange realm.

"Where am I?" He asked himself.

A voice boomed. "Hello, Peter Benjamin Parker."

"Soul?" He asked, looking up at the sky.

"It is me. You have saved the universe. You could stay here in the afterlife with your family," he looked to his right to see his bio parents, Uncle Ben, everyone he's lost. "Or you could go back." He looked to his left and saw Mr. Stark, May, Ned, MJ, Uncle Rhodey.

"I-" Peter didn't know what to choose.

"Peter, you know the right decision." Uncle Ben said. "With great power comes great responsibility. We're all proud of you for what you've become."

Peter looked back at his friends, Aunt May, and Mr. Stark. "Yeah, right. Well, I hope to see you again." Peter said and ran over to his family.

The last thing he heard was, "not too soon I hope."

And he was gone.

Richard and Mary looked over at each other. "Well, he became a hero." Mary said.

"And he saved the universe." Richard added.

Ben looked at his brother and sister-in-law. "You both owe me three hundred." He told the two.

"Oh come on!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want a second part? If so, hear's a sneaky peaky while I work on it:  
> Peter woke up again. He closed his eyes at the bright light.  
> "It's a miracle. He just- completely healed. Nothing lasted. Not even the burns." A voice said from beside him, along with the scratching of a pen on paper.  
> "Why do you use paper? You could use technology to write down all these notes." Next to the voice.  
> "Well, I'm old fashioned."  
> "Hey!" A new voice said from his other side. "It seems he has consumed a lot of power, and thus gained some powers and healed completely!"  
> "Go get the Royal Family and Stark."  
> Peter opened his eyes.


	3. Collection of MCU Tumblr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credit goes to (mostly tumblr users unless stated otherwise):  
> @buckyscentedcandle @gyllenhoe-f99 @peterflopker (twitter)@incorrectbucko @incorrectpeterandbuck @pseudostark @justincorrectmarvelquotes @salty-ironstrange-shipper @agenvers-ashemble @peters-suit @incorrect-assvengers @unmaskedagain

**Peter:** So what if he wins again?

**Steve:** We suck it up, I guess.

**Bucky, cleaning his favorite shotgun:** Not my first president, won't be my last.

* * *

**Tony:** Why- why was the fucking house on FUCKING FIRE?

**Peter:** _[Looks to the other side of the street]_

**Harley:** _[Pretends to be passed out]_

**Bucky, nonchalantly:** There was a spider on the kitchen. Shit happens.

**Tony, about to pass out:** DID IT WORK?

**Bucky, pointing at the bushes:** It went over there so if you are that nice-

* * *

**Peter, nervous:** Mr. Stark, can I bring a pet to the tower?

**Tony:** Yeah, sure. Is it a cat? A dog?

**Peter, as the elevator opens:** IT'S A SEAL.

**Steve:** HOW did you get it?

**Tony, almost having a heart attack:** He brought a goddamn seal, AND YOU'RE CONCERNED AS TO HOW HE GOT IT?

**Peter:** ...his name is Sherman tho.

**Tony:** I fucking give up.

* * *

**Peter** : 51 looks like SI.

**Peter** : Therefore Area 51 is actually owned by Tony Stark.

**Tony** : 

**Tony** : Somehow you got the correct outcome from a wildly unscientifically method

**Peter** : I'm just good like that.

**Peter** : 

**Peter** : Wait, _WHAT_?

* * *

**Tony:** Peter has never done anything wrong in his life, ever.

**Peter, thinking about all the times he cheated in Heads Up 7 Up by looking at the shoes of the people who touched his thumb:** Don't say that, Mr. Stark. You dont know what I've done, what I've had to do.

* * *

**After FFH**

**Peter** : Listen, fuck trains.

**Bucky** : This guy gets it.

* * *

**Kidnapper, over the phone:** We have your son.

**Bucky:** ...I don’t have a son?

**Kidnapper:** Who just asked to speak to “Mister Steve’s boyfriend” then?

**Bucky:**

**Bucky, screaming:** STEVE THEY HAVE PETER-

* * *

**Villain:** *Points gun at Tony and Peter*

**Villain:** Give me all your money if you want to live!

**Tony:** Bold of you to assume I want to live.

**Peter:** Bold of you to assume I have money.

**Stephen, getting shot:** Guys, now is not the time.

* * *

**Peter** : Do you ever just wanna chew water?

**Stephen** :

**Stephen** : I-I need to go lie down. Tony, it’s your turn

**Tony** : No, don’t fucking leave me!

* * *

**Peter** : Doctor dad is really mad at you.

**Harley** : Hmmm. Can I fix it?

**Peter** : No, but you can make it worse.

**Harley** : Okay, I’ll try that.

* * *

**Villian** : Time to die, Spider-Man

**Peter** : Okay, yeah, hold up

**Villian** :

**Peter texting his loved ones goodbye** :

**Villian** :

**Peter** :

**Peter** : Okay, good, go.

* * *

**Avengers** : *Just sitting to the couch, watching TV*

**Peter** :

**Peter** : Does anybody else like think about how Rhodes and Tony’s nicknames for each other are just the last few letters of their real names swapped?

**Avengers** :

**Peter** : Like his real name is Rhodes and it’s like Tones and his nickname Rhodey and it’s like Tony’s real name?

**Rhodey** :

**Tony** :

**Peter** : Which is Tony

**Tony** :

**Tony** : Huh

* * *

**Thanos** : *Calls Peter an insect*

**Peter** : wElL tEcHnIcAlLy SpIdErS aRe ArAcHnIdS mR. tHaNoS gRaPe PaNiNi-ChInNeD pSyChOpAtH

**Tony, having a heart attack** : PETER NOW IS _NOT_ THE TIME FOR SMARTASSERY

* * *

**Fury:** *tries to recruit Peter*

**Tony's ghost, hitting Fury with a broom:** Get! The! Fuck! Away! From! Him! You! Bald! Pirate!

* * *

**Fury, pointing to his eyepatch** : You see this? This is what happens when you trust someone

**Peter** : One of my moms said you lost it to a weird fluffy-cat-thing.

**Fury** :

**Fury** : God fucking damnit Carol-

* * *

**Tony, creating his will:** ...and to Peter Benjamin Parker I give the worlds coolest shades because god knows the boy has no fashion sense

**Tony's lawyer:** You wanna give who what why now?

* * *

**Peter** : What’s your name?

**Quill** : Uh, Peter

**Peter** : ᵂhᴼᴬ Aʳᵉ ʸoᵘ mᵉ ᶠʳᵒm ᵗʰᵉ fᵘtᵘʳᵉ?

**Quill** :

**Quill** : Yes

**Peter** : Dang, I got fat

**Quill** : OKAY-

* * *

**Peter:** *has another bad and dangerous idea*

**Tony, waking up in cold sweat:** Something is wrong.

* * *

**Peter, lying on his stomach with his face in his pillow while ned is sitting on the bed next to him:** ...and then I called him “dad.”

**Tony, trying not to cry** : ...and then he called me "dad."

* * *

**On the phone**

**Tony** : How would you rate your pain?

**Peter, looking at the knife in his stomach** : Zero stars, would not recommend.

* * *

**Peter** : Mr. Stark, I’m sorry I took your car! I brought it back and it’s not even broken!

**Tony** :

**Peter** : What if I told you I got you a coffee?

**Tony** :

**Tony** : How much milk did you put in?

**Peter** : N-none?

**Tony** : What about sugar?

**Peter** : Also none.

**Tony** :

**Tony** : *takes coffee* You are forgiven, don’t touch my stuff.

* * *

**After a horrible battle against giant lizards. Back at Stark Tower.**

**Steve Rogers ruffling Peter's hair:** Aren't you a little young to be an Avenger?

**Peter running on 12 red bulls, only slept nine hours total in the last WEEK, and now knows the taste of lizard blood** : Aren't you a little old to be alive?

**Steve shocked:**

**Tony stunned:**

**Other Avengers mentally freaking out** :

**Peter** : i can fix that for you

**Tony** : _KID_ -

* * *

Peter coming home after an EXHAUSTING patrol. He wants nothing more than watch Star Wars and eat the rest of the gummy worms he had stashed in the fridge. There not in the fridge when he gets there.

**Peter, still in costume, goes to the Living room:** Anyone Seen my Gummies. I swore I left them in the fridge.

**Thor:** AHHH Son of Stark, I ate your delightful fruit worms. A bizarre but delicious treat. I see why you enjoy them!

**Peter sounding just as calm:** Oh. Okay.

**Peter:** Karen! Active instant kill mode.

**Tony jumping up:** WAIT-

\---

Ten minutes later. 

**Tony:** What the hell, kid!

(In background, the rest of avengers are trying to put out the couch fire.)

**Peter:** He at my gummy worms, Mr. Stark!

**Tony:** So you decide to kill a god!!!!

* * *

Peter attending an Avengers meeting led by Steve. Its being going on for what feels like forever. Its been hours. He’s bored out of his mind, and he started to get hungry. He’s barely paying attention anymore. Instead Peter is staring at Hawkeye. Clint is spinning in his chair like a child, flicking paper footballs at people, making funny faces at Steve; the works.

Eventually, everyone starts noticing Peter staring at Clint with a thoughtful look on his face. Scott Lang, sitting next to Clint and the first to notice, finally nudges Hawkeye. Clint notices and gets creeped out.

**Steve:** You alright there, buddy?

**Peter:**

**Tony glancing up from his phone:** Kiddo?

**Peter still look dead at Clint, the bored expression still on his face:** I should hunt you for sport.

**Steve:**

**Tony:**

**Thor:**

**Clint:** WHAT THE FUC-

**Natasha looking far too amused:**

**Bruce:**

**Bucky:**

**The rest of the Avengers looking horrified:**

The only sound in the room is the slow creaking of Scott Lang inching his chair away from Clint

**Tony looking at his watch:** *sighs* We are passed lunch time.

**Tony pulling on Peter’s arm:** Come on, kid. Lets go get you a snickers.

**Peter not budging, still staring at Clint:** Why, Mr. Stark?

**Tony:** You’re not yourself when you’re hungry, child of the corn

* * *

At breakfast table, early in the morning. All the avengers are there, loud and chaotic as ever.

Peter chugging his ninth cup of coffee and can barely keep his eyes opened

**Bucky:** Hey Spider-Brat, I’m your favorite Avenger right?

**Peter:** I mean I would sell you, your soul, and your first born child for a Red Bull right now but Go Off, I guess.

**Bucky** :

**Steve** :

**Other Avengers** :

**Tony looking up from his tablet:** What time did you go to sleep last time, Peter

**Bruce:** _That’s_ what your concerned about?

**Rhodes not bothering to look up from his own tablet:** Huh. Scary how much he reminds me of you at that age.

* * *

Late night they are processing paperwork or whatever

Peter is in the corners looking half dead and Steve walks past

**Steve:** *grabs peter’s redbull* youre always drinking so much caffeine. Can’t be good for your brain kiddo.

**Peter not looking up from his work:** that can of caffeine is the one things stopping me from defenestrating you from the 50th floor of stark towers

**Steve:** *slowly puts it back down*

**Bucky:** *asking tony what defenestration means*

**Rest of the crew:** dead silent

**Tony:** alright kid that’s enough work for you

* * *

Peter coming home from school to find that his secret snack stash has once again been pilfered. Peter going to Avengers hanging out in the living room.

**Peter:** So random question…

**Peter:** When I finally snap, do you have a specific way you’d like to be murdered?

**Natasha:**

**Bruce:**

**Tony pinching his nose** : Oh god! Would guys stop eating the kid’s candy. Seriously.

**Steve:**

**Bucky:**

**Clint:** Well if you’re asking, I always wanted-

**Tony:** NO ONE ANSWER THAT QUESTION

**Tony:** Peter would you please just go get something from the kitchen.

Peter hisses but backs out of the room slowly.

**Sam:** …Soooo are we just gonna ignore that he said _When_

* * *

Peter meeting Nick Fury for the first time. They’re in a meeting room with the other Avengers. It’s very early in the morning. Peter is bundled up in his oversized hoodie, hissing whenever someone addresses him. Fury finishes recapping the previous mission.

**Fury:** -Any questions?

**Peter poking his head out of his hoodie like a turtle:** How much chalk do you think it would take to outline your body?

**Maria blinks unsure what to do:**

**Tony face palms** : Oh my god

**The Avengers * _mentally screaming_ ***:

**Fury slowly putting his gun on the table:** Why do you want to know?

**Peter tilts his head like a puppy and uses a webshooter to web the gun to him:** This is mine now.

And then Peter disappears back into his hoodie.

**Tony takes a deep breath:** _Kid_ **-**

* * *

Natasha appearing out of nowhere and scaring the Avengers for the millionth time. Peter is taking a nap on the couch

**Clint:** Jesus! Nat, I swear next time I’m gonna have some holy water

**Natasha:** Despite rumors, I’m not the devil.

The avengers all snort.

**Natasha:** Holy water doesn’t burn me.

**Peter waking up momentarily:** It burns me.

The Avengers:

**Peter:** It does.

**Steve laughing nervously:** Sure it does, Peter

**Peter:** That’s why May doesn’t take me to church anymore.

**Scott whimpers loudly** : Oh my god _what the heck?_

**Tony sighing:** Go back to sleep, Peter.

**Peter:** Kay.

Peter snuggles back into his blanket, blissfully aware of just how many Avengers were googling up how to perform an exorcism

Tony wondering how he was gonna stop them.

Rhodey smiling fondly as remembers wearing a cross all through freshman year because scruffy mini-Tony kept hissing every time he was hit by direct sunlight.

**Rhodey:** Aww

* * *

The Avengers on the Quinjet. They just got done fighting Hydra and are finally bringing in Brock Rumlow and a bunch of his goons. Peter, still in his super suit, is exhausted and can barely keep his eyes opened. He is sitting next to Rumlow who has his hands and feet secure.

**Sam** : You alright there, squirt?

**Peter:**

**Natasha:** Spiderling?

**Peter** : Just thinking.

**Tony already started to get worried:** About?

**Peter:** Cannibalism.

The entire quinjet goes silent.

**Avengers:**

**Bad guys:**

**Random Goon, let’s call him Ted:** You-you wanna continue that thought for the group

All eyes go to Ted in surprise.

**Ted, the random goon, turns defensive:** Oh, I can’t be the only one who wants the giant spider to elaborate on his thoughts about cannibalism

All eyes back to Peter

**Peter nodding** : I keep wondering… Since I’m technically part spider, if I eat someone, is it still considered cannibalism?

**Sam:**

**Natasha:**

**Peter:** Also no relation the previous sentence but I’m a little hungry.

**Rest of the Avengers:**

**Brock Rumlow:** Can I change seats?

**Bucky** : Nah, you’re good.

* * *

Sam and Clint in the kitchen. Neither notice Peter on the ceiling eating Doritos.

**Sam:** You sure you want to bring your kids here?

**Clint:** Yeah, I want them to get to know all my family.

**Clint:** Plus Laura will snap if she doesn’t get a break soon.

**Sam:** I’m just sayin’, this place ain’t exactly normal

**Peter:** What is normal to the spider is chaos to the fly

**Peter:** Why are you screaming?

* * *

Peter playing video games. He’s been at the same level for hours trying to beat it and has gotten agitated. A few of the other Avengers are talking loudly in the same room.

**Steve:** Oh come on! I have fun.

**Sam** : Going on runs does not count as fun.

**Steve grumbles:** I think they’re fun.

Peter rolls his eyes.

**Steve** : I literally lead top secret missions.

**Bucky:** Missions are work. Work is not fun.

**Natasha:** You need a life, cap

**Steve:** I have a life! I’m hot. I’m cool, right Peter?.

**Peter still focused on his game:** If you were a spice, you’d be flour

**Tony:** Friday, remind me to raise Peter’s allowance.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast. Peter is trying to eat in peace.

**Clint, after hearing about what happened the day before:** He has that drawing thing he does.

**Clint:** He’s artsy.

**Steve beaming:** Exactly! I draw. I am interesting.

**Peter shrugging:** Fine. But if you’re going “artsy” then you’re going all the way.

**Peter** : Someone’s cutting off an ear.

**Natasha whipping out her pocket knife:** I vote the left one.

Tony sighs.

Fifteen minutes later:

**Tony:** Kid, there is only so many times you can make Captain America cry before you get labeled a Supervillain.

**Peter still waking up:** What’s the number?

**Tony** : That’s not the-Wait!

**Tony:** Why do you want to know?!!

**Peter yawning** : I think you know why.

* * *

Peter playing video games. He’s been at the same level for hours trying to beat it and has gotten agitated. A few of the other Avengers are talking loudly in the same room.

**Steve:** Oh come on! I have fun.

**Sam** : Going on runs does not count as fun.

**Steve grumbles:** I think they’re fun.

Peter rolls his eyes.

**Steve** : I literally lead top secret missions.

**Bucky:** Missions are work. Work is not fun.

**Natasha:** You need a life, cap

**Steve:** I have a life! I’m hot. I’m cool, right Peter?.

**Peter still focused on his game:** If you were a spice, you’d be flour

**Tony:** Friday, remind me to raise Peter’s allowance.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast. Peter is trying to eat in peace.

**Clint, after hearing about what happened the day before:** He has that drawing thing he does.

**Clint:** He’s artsy.

**Steve beaming:** Exactly! I draw. I am interesting.

**Peter shrugging:** Fine. But if you’re going “artsy” then you’re going all the way.

**Peter** : Someone’s cutting off an ear.

**Natasha whipping out her pocket knife:** I vote the left one.

Tony sighs.

Fifteen minutes later:

**Tony:** Kid, there is only so many times you can make Captain America cry before you get labeled a Supervillain.

**Peter still waking up:** What’s the number?

**Tony** : That’s not the-Wait!

**Tony:** Why do you want to know?!!

**Peter yawning** : I think you know why.


End file.
